


A Gift to Last a Lifetime

by Bmarvels, Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [41]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sex, sex with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmarvels/pseuds/Bmarvels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Inuyasha gets home after a long day as a detective.  As he rambles about a case, undressing from his work attire, his wife listens half-heartedly, too engrossed in the eye sex of seeing her sexy hanyo husband stripping...  Course, nothing gets past a man with a sensitive nose.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/796353
Kudos: 36





	A Gift to Last a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> written for Inukag week, desire Prompt.
> 
> Collab story w/Bmarvels. I lined them up and she wrote the smutty smut ;)

Kagome was barely conscious by the time her husband walked in the door that evening. The man worked long hours as a detective with the Kanagawa police department and today was no different than most. The clock located on the nightstand showed 11pm. She rolls over in bed to see him standing near the doorway of their bedroom undoing his tie.

“Rough night?” she queries, still blinking away the half-sleep in her eyes.

“Yeah,” he groans, “that case I was telling you about with the Kumo clan is starting to really piss me off. I swear to Kami if we don’t find some concrete evidence on their leader Naraku, that bastard is gonna get away from us, _again_.”

As her husband Inuyasha talks about the case, Kagome just stares and nods at the appropriate times. She was used to this routine of letting him ramble away about a case and get it off his chest. It was better to let him vent rather than hold it in and turn into a grumpy hanyo. Of course, in reality what she was really doing is ogling her husband as he disentangled himself from his work suit.

The night had been a warm one as they moved into the spring months, and her beefy husband had rolled up his shirt sleeves, showing off his solid biceps in the process. If only every day was a warm one because she could never get enough of the pleasing sight.

“…Miroku thinks he’s got a lead. One of his snitches is supposed to meet us tomorrow to let us know where the next shipment of drugs will be dropped…”

Slowly, one by one the fabric pieces unfurl. First, his chest is relieved of its bindings as button after button from the collared shirt is opened, giving her a peak at the firm muscular anatomy beneath it. Next, his belt is pulled away from his waistband and tossed aside into the soon to be growing pile. Unconsciously, Kagome risks licking at her dry lips to rehydrate them. She really didn’t like it when he left his clothing tossed about only for her to pick up after, but tonight…. was worth making an exception.

He strips off the shirt, tugging when the sleeves catch onto the muscles in his arms. Not that she was complaining, but maybe she should buy him the next size up for clearly this one is getting tight. Kagome almost slips a giggle, _’my beefy hubby.’_ Inuyasha balls up the shirt and tosses it near the belt. For a moment, he pauses in thought, just stands there like a glorified model posing in some ad. Kami, her heart. The cock of his hip, one hand rested against it while the other scratches at his scalp...

"Now that I think about it, the snitch's name seems... familiar. I think I've dealt with her before in the red-light district, some kind of madame of high-end geisha consorts. Pfft, figures Miroku would have a snitch from that area." Inuyasha shrugs and continues stripping off his slacks. “Guess if she’s willing to snitch, I don’t care what she does with her body.”

Kagome peels her eyes away, thinking for a moment that she’s heard of this person too. “Sounds like you’re describing Madame Kagura. I remember Sango mentioning her business at the community center. Some of the girls go to them for help getting out of that life.”

“Yes! That’s her!” He finishes peeling off his slacks and throws it into the growing clothes pile. “I’d heard rumors the Kumo clan had its hands in the escorts. That woman is probably snitching to get out from under their hold.”

“Mmhmm...” she agrees, “that would make sense.”

Her thoughts drift away from the case once more, training in on her husband’s scant attire. Only clad in a pair of snug boxers, she watches him walk through the room to pull fresh clothing from the dresser. She nibbles at her bottom lip while admiring the view. _’Such a beautiful ass...’_ His muscle hewn cheeks, flexing with each step, show through the thin fabric. His thick thighs, those powerful pistons able to chase down bad guys or make her see stars. Oh yes... _’I see you peeking,’_ she muses at the bouncing bump that calls for attention as he walks. He pauses, giving her a full-frontal view.

"Hey Kagome?"

Her eyes shift upward to her husband’s face and that's when she realizes, by the knowing smirk plastered on his face, _she was busted_. Kagome clears her throat, pretending that nothing was amiss. "Yes?" she coos.

"Did you forget I can smell your scent changes?"

"W-Well... you can't blame me for appreciating my husband’s assets."

"Tch," Inuyasha grins wider and saunters over beside the bed, resting a knee against the frame as he leans in. "You know our anniversary is tomorrow..."

"Yeah..."

"Maybe I should give you a gift early."

"Oh?" she sits up and leans closer to him. "And what would said gift be?"

"Hmm, one option is something you've wanted to have for some time, but I was too scared to give you."

Kagome pulls away, her eyes widening. "Really??!! I-I mean I don't want to push you if you're still unsure...."

Inuyasha takes her hand, kissing the back of it. "I'm sure. We're stable enough financially... and I realize, it would be great to have a little rugrat of our own."

"Yes! Yes!... wait how can you be so sure?"

He leans next to her ear whispering. "Your fertility is peaking, a high chance of getting pregnant."

As the full brunt of realization hits, Kagome's eyes mist over from the overwhelming emotions. Motherhood was something she'd always wanted to attain, but she loved Inuyasha enough to be understanding of his fears. He'd lost his own family at a young age only to be raised by a cold and emotionless older brother that resented him. So, he feared that if they were to have kids, especially with his chosen profession, what if something happened to him, to them?

"But what changed your mind?" She questions because she wanted to make sure he wouldn't resent his decision later.

"It wasn't one thing really. Seeing Miroku give up his philandering ways for fatherhood. And I'll admit the twins grew on me..."

She giggles. "They do love their uncle Inu..."

"... But the biggest was seeing my brother, of all people adopt a little girl, then watch him dote after her like a... like a..."

"A father?" Kagome finishes his sentence.

"Yeah! I never thought I'd see the day, and a human child at that! So... if Sessh could do it, then so can I."

"Sit," she pats the bed beside her. When he complies, Kagome wraps her arms around him and rests her head against his shoulder and chest. "I know you are going to be an amazing father Inu, so please don't worry."

Inuyasha returns his wife's embrace, burying his face against her shoulder and neck. "And you're gonna be an amazing mother to our pups."

Kagome sniffles. "Did you say 's' as in plural??"

That makes him chuckle and pull back to gaze into her eyes. He places a chaste kiss upon her lips. "One for now, but who knows," he smiles, “we'll play it by ear."

"Mmm, speaking of ears," Kagome reaches up and rubs her husband’s sensitive fluffy appendages, sending a rivulet string of shivers along his whole body. "I think I'm ready to receive my gift now.”

A heated growl takes Kagome by a split-second surprise from the way her husband has her pinned against the bed before she could even blink. "You know I hate it when you rub my ears, wench."

She sticks out her tongue, teasing him. "No, you don't, you love it, you just hate that it makes you feel vulnerable."

"Oh, the only one vulnerable tonight is you," he smirks and gently runs a claw along her cheek, then down her neck until it snags at her collar. He pulls at the offending fabric.

"Don't you dare ruin my-!"

 _Too late_ as she hears the tearing sounds of her t-shirt being ripped down the front of her body.

Kagome narrows her eyes at her husband. "I could have just taken it off."

"Where’s the fun in that? Now you’ve got 10 seconds to wiggle that cute little ass of yours outta them bottoms before I shred it.”

Kagome lets out a squeal, desperately trying to work her cotton shorts and panties off as Inuyasha counts the seconds down.

“8...”

She fidgets and shimmies for all she’s worth, working the offending fabrics down her legs.

“4...”

“Eep!” Almost there! The shorts were easier, but the elastic of the tighter underwear bunches up and snags at her knees. This would have been so much easier if she wasn’t pinned below him!

“2...”

With seconds to spare, Kagome manages to get it down to an ankle where it hangs stuck until with the help of her toes, yanks and flips it off the bed.

“Well?!” she gazes up in defiance at her laughing husband. “Hurry up and strip too!” She pulls at his waist band. “You are so lucky I don’t have claws!”

“Patience woman, no need to rush...”

“Patience?! From the one who ripped-”

Inuyasha sweeps in and silences his wife with a deft blow, crushing her lips with his own. Her protests morphing into conceded moans as her eyes flutter shut and her arms wrap around his neck. His tongue swipes at her lip before entangling with her own. It was always a battle for dominance. She was strong willed and hardheaded. Two of many traits Inuyasha absolutely loved about his wife. It was that fiery spirit of hers, matching the intensity of his own, that drew him more to her.

But he wouldn’t succumb. Not this time.

His tongue sweeps across the roof of her mouth eliciting a shudder that never fails. She relinquishes control to him as his lips travel down her jaw with soft nibbles at her porcelain skin. A breathy sigh past her lips is like a gentle melody to his sensitive ears. Kagome exposes more of her neck to him the closer his lips travel. His hands gripping her hips travel up her sides and to her back to unclasp the last remaining article in his way from fully enjoying her naked body. Her arms quickly move through the straps before tangling her fingers in his silky, white tresses as he throws her bra off to the side without another glance at it.

He buries his nose at the crook of her neck, taking a deep breath as her scent washes over him. A light floral scent from her shampoo, jasmine mixed with sweet undertones of honey, with her hair spread across their pillow, and then her scent that was becoming stronger by the second. That alone was enough to make his cock twitch with excitement. A deep growl rumbles through him as his hands roughly grab her breasts and massage the plump globes.

“Kagome…” his voice low and heady with lust. Sharp canines graze across her collar before hovering above one of her nipples. Hot breath ghosts over it as he watches the little bud perk up. Golden irises shine with excitement. He lowers himself and lets his lips wrap around her pert nipple, his large hands still groping and bringing it up to meet him.

“Inu…” his wife mewls underneath him, nails raking against his scalp as her grip tightens. Her simple actions encouraging him to pick up at rougher pace; squeezing, suckling, and biting at her supple flesh moving from one breast to the other and back. His hands never faltering as they keep in time even as his lips decide to trail down further. Her muscles flex with each kiss down her stomach but he stops at her navel and rests his head against it.

Kagome’s fingers relax in his hair, gently petting down the backside of his head as he rests there. For a moment, he imagines what it would be like with a little one growing inside of her right there where his head rests. How her scent would change, imagining her waddle when she gets too round to see her feet, all the changes that would come with having a little tyke running around their feet begging for attention. The corner of his mouth stretches just a bit before his amber eyes look up to his smiling wife. Her cheeks flushed with a pink hue, her smile soft and deep, brown eyes knowing. Of course, she would know what he was thinking.

“I love you,” he tells her, his voice so tender as his gaze never leaves hers. Her fingers inch back to his ears, lightly scratching behind them.

“I love you too,” she replies but he watches as her grin grows and her eyes narrow. “Now, how much longer are you going to keep me waiting?”

Inuyasha’s smile stretches into a smirk and his sharp nails graze down to her thighs. With a tight grip, claws pricking at her skin, he lifts her supple thighs onto his shoulders as he bites at her. Down the inside of her thigh until his nose is level with her sex. “You’re going to keep waiting until I’ve had my fun, wench.”

His tongue swipes between her folds and he has her mewling again. "Besides, you wouldn't want to rush your gift, would you?" Not giving her time to answer, he delves deeper into her. Her scent overwhelming his nose just to taste even more. Kagome's heels dig into his back, trying to keep him in place. But he wasn't going anywhere. His finger replaces his tongue as his lips move up to her clit. The digit curls inside her while his tongue swirls around the sensitive bud.

"Ahh... Inu!" Her moans draw out his name as little electric sparks travel through her body and up to her brain, muddling any coherent thoughts and replacing it with euphoria. The feel of her husband's lips sucking on her bundle of nerves then inserting another long finger to continue stretching her tight muscles. With two of his fingers now inside her, he reaches deeper and increases his pace. Kagome's nails rake across his scalp, fingers tightening around his silky locks. Inuyasha smirks, loving the different reactions he can draw from his lovely wife.

"Don't stop..." rolls like a pleading mantra in screams and moans from her full lips. Kagome struggles with her breathing as deep breaths become scarce, making her lungs scream for air. He knew all the right spots to get her off quickest, the right pressure and pacing. She could always count on him to bring her to her highest point of pleasure every time they were together like this.

But this time...it was more.

He forgoes the constant teasing, making her beg to get on with it like his usual manner, and focuses solely on making her feel good. Tonight, was different, it was so much more than just fun and sex. This time had a greater purpose, one she had longed for and one he was now happy to gratify her.

Just as her legs begin to spasm and before she hits her climax, Inuyasha removes his fingers from her and he moves his lips to silence her pleads and whatever protests that were about to be thrown at him. His hand grasps his hard cock, throbbing for attention at the mere sight and sounds of his amorous wife, and guides himself inside her slick and sopping pussy. Her tight walls suck him in further gaining a moan that melds with her own between kisses.

Keeping an even pace, his hand slides into her hair and gives a gentle tug, just enough to make her gasp in surprise. Her arms reach out to wrap around his neck and he hoists her up to sit on his lap, her back pressed against their headboard. Breasts flushed against his chest, his lips attack the junction at her neck and shoulder, his teeth graze against her skin to move down her collar, and his hand cups her breast to meet his hot mouth. Kagome’s fingers tighten around strands of his hair and arches her back, wanting desperately for him to ravage more of her.

“Kagome…” he whispers low like a prayer.

She rolls her hips against his, meeting his rhythm of thrusts. Inuyasha feels her quickening the pace, urging him to give her more.

“Inuyasha!” The plea finally comes. “Harder!”

He snaps his hips roughly against her. Kagome cries out in a series of “yes” like her own mantra. His hand presses against her stomach letting his thumb trail to the apex of her sex, rolling the swollen flesh to draw out more of her amorous sounds.

Her hips roll in accordance with his, steadily increasing their pace as she chases his deft fingers. The sounds of flesh against flesh and sonorous moans echoes around them. Everything else had faded, leaving just the sound and touch of each other.

"Inu....so....close" Kagome is barely only able to get those few words out. She can feel the warmth growing in her belly. The coil wrapping tighter and tighter waiting to spring loose.

Inuyasha feels the same as he aches for his release as well as her own. She tightens around him and he knows he won’t be able to last much longer. He feels her muscles convulse as she cries out her release, eyes screwed shut tightly and coaxing his own climax from him. His hands grip her full hips harshly as his hot seed fills her. A white flash dances across his vision and his body goes rigid, feeling her sweet sex milk him for every last drop.

She comes back into view once he slowly comes down from the exhilarating high and he realizes his head resting against her chest while she strokes his hair down his back. Looking up at her, he sees a subtle glow to her smile, and he’s reminded of how much more this meant to her than any time before. Inuyasha uncurls his fingers from his bruising grip to wrap her up in a hug and pulls her down with him as he lays against their pillows.

Kagome snuggles in close and listens to the rapid beat of his heart, feeling the rise and fall of his chest with each heavy breath. His warmth and the lax of her body beckons her to sleep. She tries to fight it but Inuyasha gently rubs her back to sway her towards the land of dreams.

Watching her easily fall asleep brings a sweet smile to his lips. He can hear her breathing even out once she’s finally deep asleep. Inuyasha watches her for a few moments, savoring this tender moment that could possibly be the turning point of their lives. The idea of a mini version of Kagome running around or even a rugrat resembling himself to keep them on their toes brings an unusual wave of comfort to him, knowing the woman in his arms will be the best mom there is and right there by his side to help him through it. He tightens his hold around her in a soft squeeze then lets out a sigh as his body and eyes begin to relax and follows his wife to a hopeful dreamworld of what their future might hold for them now.


End file.
